1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional electrical connection box that is applied to a wire harness installed in a vehicle and others, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-288368 discloses an electrical connection box that includes a box body (housing) on which electrical components (electronic components) are mounted and a lower cover that includes a leg portion fitted to the box body and extending toward a vehicle body panel. This electrical connection box is provided, on a bottom surface of the lower cover, with a mass-body mounting portion on which a mass body is mounted.
Meanwhile, in the electric connection box described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-288368, even when a heavy item of relatively large mass is provided, for example, as an electronic component, it is desirable that the electronic component can be properly fitted to the housing.